A Present That Couldn't Be Returned
by Miss Happy Hugs
Summary: This kinda gets the movie up to speed with the book but with twists. In this Lettie disappears, Sophie gets sick, and Markl finds love. Also the Hat shop is robbed and no one knows who is doing it. But that's not til later. Please R&R! Very short chapters
1. The Note

Chapter 1

Sophie rolled to her side to ease the pain. She was somehow having trouble breathing. Ignoring the pain she smiled and thrust her curtains open. The dust made Sophie crinkle her nose. Behind her the door creaked, making her jump. It was only Howl, jumping into her room with a light step. "Sophie!" He sang. "It's time for breakfast and I don't see any..." 

"Howl I haven't even dressed yet let alone started breakfast. Just hold your horses. Sometimes, Howl, you sound just like Markl!" Sophie joked making Howl laugh too. 

"Well you better start soon." Howl smiled. "Markl is getting hungry." 

"Alright, alright. Just let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute." Sophie assured him. Howl had made Sophie a new dress the day before and she couldn't wait to try it on. "Oh what a handsome dress you are. Now don't make me struggle!" Sophie said to the dress. It had a simple bow below her chest and a blossom pinned to its side. The dress boasted many ribbons and decorations near the bottom making the day dress simple yet elegant. "I told you not to make a scene!" Sophie yelled under her breath as she tried again and again to shove her hand into the sleeve. Suddenly, like magic, the dress let her arm pass through the sleeve. "Thank you." Sophie politely said to it. She had discovered something weird about the way she talked to objects. It seemed almost to listen to her command. She shook the thought again and joined the others in the front room to make and eat breakfast. "Good morning Markl." Sophie greeted him. 

"Hey Sophie!" Markl said with his usual enthusiasm. "You sure did sleep in!" Markl glided across the floor to hug her. Markl had gotten much older but still gave Sophie the regular morning hug. 

"Good Morning I hope Calcifer?" Sophie turned to the fire. 

"Good Morning? _Good Morning_? Sophie... save me! Howl has been driving me to the bone! And you say it's been a good morning? You get it easy! Howl waits on you hand and foot while _I_ have to wait on _him_ hand and foot! I don't even love him!" Calcifer ranted. As he continued to rant about, Howl skipped up the entrance stairs obviously happy about something that just happened. And with Howl it could be anything. 

"I'm glad to see you've dressed in the new outfit I made. It looks beautiful on you!" 

"Thank you Howl." Sophie replied blushing. 

"Look what I have Sophie!" Howl sang again and waved a white envelope high in the air. 

"Who's that from?" Markl asked loudly jumping up and down to get it from its high perch in Howl's hands. 

"Ah, ah, ah" Howl scolded Markl, shaking his index finger right in his face. "Nothing for you I can say. Sophie..." Howl lowered his arm and stuck the letter out to Sophie. "Lettie" Was all Howl said. 

Sophie snatched the letter from Howl and rapidly ripped the seal. Sophie unfolded the paper, scanned its contents and ran to her room. "Lettie... Oh Lettie." 


	2. The Map and the Theory

Chapter 2

Every one seemed to follow her into the room including Calcifer who asked Howl if he could be carried in to join in on the action. "Oh Lettie!" Sophie again mumbled. 

"Um Sophie...what is it?" Howl asked gently, afraid of angering her.

"It's Lettie... She, she has run away!

"Your sister Lettie? That Lettie?" Howl asked. Not sure if he remembered what her sister looked like by what he had seen a heck of a long time ago. 

"Yes, that Lettie. the Lettie who always kept her head on straight and never did anything like this! Howl, I'm worried... really worried. It's just not like her and I don't know where in the world she could be." Sophie turned the note back and forth trying to see if Lettie left any note of where she might be. Sophie spied a glimmer on the back but Sophie figured it was only the light.

It felt a bit childish but she concluded to herself that she would search the country. "There has to be some way of finding her! and I won't give up on her!" Sophie stated in an empty room. she looked around and sighed, spying the note. Sophie reached over to pick it up. folding it, she noticed something on the back. nothing had been there before. Sophie took a sudden interest and unfolded the note to see the back. It was a map of the country. Scetched houses spotted the drawing and a particular one was etched in purple, probably marking something of importance. It got Sophie thinking and she ran out of the room. "Howl, Howl!" Sophie called after him.

""Yes Sophie?" Howl questioned as he came down the stairs. "Well what could be setting you in a good mood... especially after what just happened?"

"Oh Howl, I don't want to get my hopes up but look at this!" Sophie handed him the note and beamed.

"Ummm... Sophie, I've already seen the note." Howl chuckled, delighted that Sophie was in a good mood.

"No Howl, it's on the back." Sophie politely corrected him. Howl stared at the back of the note for a long time with confusion.

"Woah Sophie... what made it do that?"

"I don't exactly know Howl but it just appeared after I..." Sophie stopped short kind of embarrassed that she'd been talking to the note.

"Yes Sophie... After youwhat?" 

"Oh nothing..." sophie started to say but thenshe added, "I just asked it to tell me where Lettie was. So maybe it can tell us where Lettie is!" sophie was starting to jump too far, becoming desperate to find her sister.

"Yeah but it doesn't tell us where in the country Lettie is. The only informationwe have is that purple house there. Anyway, I'm more interested in what you said you did."

"Huh?" Sophie was confused. How could Howl be interested in her talking to objects?

Howl went on to explain, "You said that you talked to the note?"

"Yeah I asked it if it could show the way to Lettie."

"I don't know for sure but it seems to me that you can enchant things by talking to them." Howl said that with a big grin on his face.

"I..." Sophie could hardly say anything. Still she didn't fully understand exactly what Howl meant. "What do you mean Howl?"

"What I mean is that your magic is little but can control certain things by talking to them. But that's just a theory..."

"You mean Sophie can do magic like that?" Markl chimed in who had been listening to the conversation from the side.

"Markl now, you heard Howl. He said it was only a theory." Sophie tried to calm him.

"Yes but it's very likely Sophie." Howl added.

Sophie took it into considerstion that night of course, but could never fully come to believe that what Howl said might be true. "How could I have magical powers? If I actually had powers I would've known a while ago." Sophie assured herself but it didn't help at all. Howl glided into Sophie's room with hot tea.

"Delivery!" Howl called through the door. "Hot tea made by Calcifer. Just what you need."

"Thank you Howl." Sophie said surprised that he could actually make tea. Or at least Calcifer could.

Howl sat next toSophieon her bed. "You don't believe medo you?" Howl smiled and said knowingly. "What's on your mind Sophie? You look like you're always in deep thought lately."

"Howl it's just that I don't know anything about this situation and if it's best I leave it alone." Howl handed Sophiethe cup of tea and while she sipped on it Howl tried to argue. 

"Sophie... you can't be sure about your situationif you don't try to prove itand you can learn more about it by not leaving it alone." Howl had a point. Suddenly, Howl jumped off the bed and grabbed Sophie's arms to pull her up as well. Howl had that ready-to-do-anythingsmile on his face.

"What are we doing Howl?" Sophie asked.

"We're doing a test run!" Came Howl's reply as he pulled her around the room, looking for something.

As she was being dragged along for the search, Sophie asked, "We're doing what?"

"A test run." Howl answered, still looking. "To see if you really have powers."

"But Howl..." Sophie stopped his search and looked at him. "I don't know if it will work. I mean I didn't expect it to happen with the note and I wonder if it will actually work if I do it in purpose."

"Just don't worry so much sophie!" Howl said, breaking away from Sophie to continue his search. "Aha!" Howl said triumphantly. "Here Sophie hold this." Howl handed Sophie a broom that he had found in the closet of her room. "Now Sophie, tell it to do something!" Howl said enthusiastically, showing his obvious curiosity.

"Okay... ummm... What do I say Howl?"

"Anything Sophie. Just tell it something you wish it could do. Try Sophie. Aren't you curious to know?"

"I just am not sure...it's that...Howl."

"Sophie... just try okay?"

Sophie felt determined now. She would not let Howl down, he was counting on her to try. "I'll try Howl." Sophie smiled up at Howl.

Sophie turned to the broom that had been propped up on the bed. "Ummm...I wish that you would clean the house yourself?" Sophie said unsurely. She desperately hoped it would work.


	3. The Powers

Chapter 3

Sophie's gaze turned to the ground and Howl held her around the shoulder. Just when all seemed lost, the broom lept into the air and knocked itself around the room, bumping into all the walls. Sophie jumped as the animated broom swept and cleaned everything in sight: the bed, the floor, and even the air. It was reckless in it's mission to clean but at least it gave the two an answer.

"No way! How'd you get it to do that Sophie?" Markl had come into the room to see Sophie enchant the broom.

"Markl... what do you think? Could you tolerate this guy doing the rest of the cleaning?" Sophie joked. she was half dazed, half laughing at the proof of Howl's theory.

"Good Sophie... but I think you could've been more specific when you told him to clean the _room_." Howl laughed as he watched the broom basically destroy and clean the room at the same time.

"Umm Howl... how do I get it to stop?" Sophie asked frantically.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that!" Howl laughed. "Don't worry Sophie, just tell it to stop."

"Are you sure Howl?" Sophie worried.

"Not positive but give ita shot."

"What'll we do with a self cleaning broom if we can't get it to stop?" Markl chimed in.

"IF, Markl, if." Howl told Markl sharply

"Markl is right for thinking that Howl." Sophie countered. "IF we... I can't stop it then we can't possibly keep it!"

"Yes, yes. Very true indeed... the neighbors would grow quite suspicious!" Howl joked and laughed. "But enough of the WHAT IF's, we must try to stop the broom first. Sophie..."

"Yes, well... I wish you would stop moving." Sophie chanted. The broom took the command and floated in midair for a minute and then crashed to the ground with a loud clunk. Sophie's smile grew and so did Howl's. "How about bed now thatall the drama's over? Sophie suggested to them all. 

"Good idea!" Howl jumped up, kissed Sophieon the forehead, and skipped up the stairs. "Good night!" He called from the top.

"Good night!" Everyone called from below.

Morning came and Sophie felt relieved for a new day. "Lettie I'm coming for you!" Sophie said aloud. suddenly she felt the slight pain again but the amount of time she edured it lengthened. the pain was harder to shake off but she did in the end. Just then Howl leaped into the room with the usual smile on his face.

"Good morning Sophie dearest!" Howl sung out through the door. Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled. He walked up to her bed and pulled her out of it. "Markl is demanding breakfast strictly on time this morning, that child! Sophie... I hate to say it but i think you've spoiled that boy." howl laughed happily. "Here... I'll help you find a dress."

"Howl." Sophie called to him.

"Yes?"

"I've been feeling kind of stran..." Sophie didn't get to finish she had fainted back onto her bed.


	4. The Jealous Curse Note and The Plan

Hey thanks for waiting! I'm back and I got over that short period of writers block. There are some new problems that will arise to keep you interested! This chapter should also be a little longer thanks to a refreshing break from writing. Now I'm ready to bust it all out for ya! Ummmm wow that sounded a little wrong but whatev

I'm working on an idea for a new story: Calcifer's Secret Diary. Keep on the look out for that... it won't just show up any time soon though. T-T I have to get this story up and running. And trust me it's going to be a looooong story! But probably expect Calcifer's Diary around the time I finish chapter six. Allow me to write on and get that to you ASAP!! Thanks for reading; this has been Miss Happy Hugs.

TTFN & TTYL

Chapter 4

"Sophie!" Howl shrieked. (A little girlishly in my opinion)

"What's goin' on?" Markl had come into the room. "Sophie!" Markl also shrieked.

The two hovered around her trying to see what was wrong. Howl widened his eyes and stared at her pocket. "Now what does she have in her pocket this time." Howl said a little too casually. He glided to the other side of the bed and gently slid out a piece of ice blue paper. "Another sorcery note, to no surprise." Markl looked at the piece of paper with worry. Being around with Howl for a long time, he had seen what those were capable of. "This one looks as if it might be active one instead of a warning like mine was.

"Howl read aloud the note, "For long time me have watched and love me have seen. Love me once had, that love very keen. Beware me jealous heart that once was broken or face a similar pain that acts as a token." Howl and Markl were both obviously confused.

"Who's it from this time?" Markl said out of curiosity. It was strange to both of them that the person who had written the letter had used a bunch of errors that normally no one would make even if they weren't grammar freaks. "Maybe the writer's foreign!" Markl jumped up. The note was still there in Howl's hand being examined and turned over again and again.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out Markl." Howl looked frustratingly down at the note again and then worriedly at Sophie. "Markl!" Howl said loudly and quickly all of a sudden. "Go get a cup of water." Markl quickly obeyed and was back in a flash with a cup with ice cold water. Markl leaned over Sophie with the cup and was about to pour it on her. "Markl" Howl said in a warning voice. "Don't get carried away! We can't use that water on her just yet! Here, gimme that." Howl snatched the cup away leaving Markl utterly confused.

Howl took the cup and held it under the note and hesitated, "This was a _good_ cup Markl!" Howl whined and then dropped the note in. for a tiny split of a second, the two boys watched as it floated around and then melted and dissolved into the surrounding water. Then a white frost design formed around the brim of the cup. But it never came off. It was as if it was white paint.

"Whoah!" Markl jumped at the appearing design. But he was still a little flustered, "Howl why did it allow you to hold the note for such along time? The last one just burned up and scorched the table."

"Markl, the last one was a note written out of anger which is red hot. This one was written out of jealousy which is ice cold... see the difference?

"Yah, think so"

Howl turned his attention towards the sleeping Sophie. "Sophie, wake up!" Howl said sweetly into her ear. Sophie's eyes started to flutter and she grabbed her head out of dizziness.

"Howl." She said lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair. "What happened?" Now Sophie was starting to sit up and flatten out her night gown in order to stand.

"Basically a witch put another note in your pocket and told you to beware of her jealous heart." Howl smiled and helped Sophie up. Sophie tried to smile too but was too ditressed. Living with Howl was like living on the wild side... taking risks and driving in the fast lane, having every moment being an adventure. But now she had Lettie gone _and_ an unknown witch trying to threaten her. It was too much to handle.

What she needed was a break. Maybe even a vacation! Away from the Flying castle and her problems. But Sophie realized it was all a little drastic to be thinking of leaving for a little while. She was in love with Howl so how could she go away. But then Sophie started convincing herself... _Well... I could go away for just a little while. And I could bring everyone with me. I wouldn't have to live without them... After all, their not my problem... this area is. Then its settled I will go in a vacation and take everyone with me. But how will I tell Howl? He'll think I hate this place! Sophie! Stop thinking for one minute!_ Sophie finally said,

"Howl, it's too much to handle.., I mean with Lettie gone and now this..."

"I know, I know." Howl interupted. "Sophie I know just what this family needs, a vacation!" Howl said enthusiastically. Sophie was amazed at how fast and rationally Howl had reacted to the almost finished statement she had just made. Her face relaxed from its worried expression. She started thinking about the present... a vacation! That meant though that they would all have to leave the flying castle. How would they leave a huge thing like a castle. Even if they left it in the care of someone, who would be connected enough to calcifer to keep it standing or rather flying? If Howl left calcifer the whole thing would come crashing to the ground and they wouldn't have a flying home any more. This led her back to worry about the whole idea.

"What about calcifer?"Sophie tried. Hoping that Howl would some how confirm that they were taking him with them. that would be a whole lot easier than having him stay behind.

"Sophie! You're a genius! We can take Calcifer with us! I didn't think of that!" Howl bursted out amazed at the genius of the idea. But he didn't realize how much it had hurt the carefully eavesdropping Calcifer. Sophie relaxed again, relieved to have found a solution to the itching problem.

Today it seemed like Howl was being lenient to her every command. It was weird but it was almost like he was again setting them up with a good life so he could... sophie didn't even want to think about it. It had been three months after the big war and she was still afraid of him leaving somehow. But it hurt too much to say it in her mind... that he was leaving them... again.

T-T 0-0

The next day every thing came into play for the big vacation. Sophie starrted preparing food for their trip and Howl whipped up a big three- room tent like thing. Except the characteristic that differenciated itself from being a tent was that it had a kitchen with a place for calcifer, and a stove. But no sink. Over on the other side of the castle, Markl filled up big jugs with water. Calcifer watched and waited for them to lave, almost looking anxious for them to get out and be gone. Sophie on the other hand was deep in thought in her own little corner preparing food. She thought of Howl leaving them. _For what reason? He can't just leave without telling me why! Or would he? He never tried that hard to prepare us for him leaving... Oh sophie! stop worrying! You've had enough of that. you have a map to find Lettie and you don't have to worry about the note again. Calm sophie, calm. _

The three continued there preps silently and akwardly as if everyone already knew that Howl was going to leave. Calcifer would occasionally make sounds from the sucking and crunching on his mouthful of wood. Except for that, the house was completely silent. Sophie was uncomfortable and it was not like Howl to let any disscussion die or have an awkward silence while he was in the room. She urged for him to say something, something that would assure he wasn't going away. sophie's heart pounded louder and louder until she was sure the others could hear her. And then her heart sopped as Howl finally spoke.

"Are we all ready with that food Sophie?" howl said to her without turning her way. Sophie looked down at the readied food below her and answered.

"Yup" Sophie replied meekly.

"Markl?" Howl asked markl who was still filling up big jugs,

"Almost," Markl also said quietly, "Just half of a jug left s'all."

"I guess then in a minute we'll be ready!" Howl said with glee and turned to face the group. He thought ... _Sophie dosn't seem to like the idea of a vacation after all. She hasn't been talking to me and she spaces out a lot lately. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Yah! that seems like a good idea. But I wonder whats been on Sophie's mind..._

Meanwhile sohie thought... _Why is Howl acting so strange? He probably thinks I'm weird for going for the whole "Vacation" thing.. I can't decide if I should talk to him about it. He probably wouldn't understand. Typical of a guy like him to go on like nothing ever happens and not tell someone when they're leaving!! I do though wonder what he's thinking..._

Thank you for reading and I look forward to writing the next chapter! don't forget to review! tell me if you just absolutely hated it or if you give it a thumbs up. speak ur mind... i really don't care!

thus has been Miss Happy Hugs

ttfn & ttyl 0


End file.
